Time Seems to Stop
by Alicia Roth
Summary: "Time seems to have stopped at this point.Making all life stop.I can feel my heart hurt.I felt tears run down my face. The pain in my chest seems to not go away."


Silence.

I sat on the couch that's in the front.

Time seems to have stopped at this point.

Making all life stop.

I can feel my heart hurt.

I felt tears run down my face. The pain in my chest seems to not go away.

There was a little movement in my arms.

I look down at what is in my arms, my baby girl, her black hair hiding away in her dark green little beanie, with only the tips popping out. Wrapped around her was a plaid green blanket. She is my Pride and Joy.

She slowly flutters her eyes open.

The pain in my chest seemed to have increased, as I felt an invisible pressure, push down on my chest. As I stared into her bright green eyes.

She has your eyes.

~Flashback~

I heard a cry brake through the silence of the room.

"Congratulations Mr. Knight, it's a girl" the nurse tells hands me my baby girl.

I look down at the beautiful child, that I held in my arms.

She was so tiny.

I hear a beep in the background, along with a chuckle.

"Logan is now a mommy" you said.

" Ha Laugh it up Knight, laugh it up." I said joking around.

You moved closer, with the camera in hand, filming this family moment.

"Alright _Mrs. _Knight." you laughed as you dodged the ice I threw at you.

I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Give me the camera Ken" when I gave you the baby.

As soon as you gave me the camera, I pointed it towards you.

While in a moment of silence.

"She looks like you, Logie." you said.

"And I think she'll have your eyes, I hope."

You chuckled in response.

"What should we name her." I asked.

You thought for a moment, an adorable pout emitting on your face.

"How about….-

~End Of Flashback~

'Nymphadora Phoenix Mitchell Knight' I though remembering the memory that had happened a year ago. You were such a Harry Potter fan.

More tears ran down my face.

A baby cries in the distance. Breaking me out of my trance.

Something shifted beside me. I looked to my left and see my mother-in-law, Mama Knight, She looked tired, hurt , and upset. She looked as if she would pass out at any second, But that didn't stop her from putting her arm around me, bringing me into a side hug. And I accepted it. Only to start crying harder.

I put my head on her shoulder. My vision blurred with the tears.

I felt her rub my back, as if to tell me that everything was going to be ok.

But it won't, because I was going to wake up every morning without you.

Without your touch.

No more of your hugs, and soft passionate kisses.

No more shenanigans.

No more jokes being thrown at each other.

No more waking up to you next to me.

No more of you holding me.

No more of hearing your laugh.

No more of hearing you telling me that you love me.

No more of hearing your voice.

No more of hearing you sing.

No more of seeing you goof off.

No more of seeing you.

No more of you holding your baby girl.

All of that and more, Just gone.

Bam. In a blink of an eye. All gone.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't believe this.

Is this just a dream.

No its all to real.

I felt something shifted to my right.

I looked to my right and even with my vision blurry with tears I can tell its Carlos.

I felt Mama Knight rub my back once more before she stood up and went to the one spot that made me feel lifeless.

Carlos gave me a side hug. As he picked up Nymphadora, he told me.

"Shes' getting so big."

I let out a small chuckle as I wiped my eyes. "yeah she is." my voice came out scratchy.

I looked at Carlos. He had tears in his eyes, was dressed in black.

"Hey James." Carlos said. I looked up to see James. Who was dressed up all in black but wearing a green tie, holding a box of tissues. He hand me a few. I thanked him, and wiped my eyes. "Is that little Nymphie." James said while reaching for Nymphadora. Carlos handed him Nymphadora. "oh my gosh shes' getting big and pretty, Logan who does her hair." James said, looking into her eyes and then her hair.

"James ya creep." I chuckled as I watched James look into her eyes.

"And who else does her hair other than me."

"Me, of course." James says as he flips his hair, cradling Nymphadora close to his chest.

I chuckle as James said that, Leave James to be James.

"The beanie adds the flavor to her look." James says while doing 'The Look' face.

" Yeah , How does the beanie 'add flavor'." I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Because It just does." James says in a Know-it-all accent.

I shake my head chuckling. "Now if you Excuse me I'm going to ….not give Nymphie a cookie in the food area in the other room." James turns to the left, and leaves to the area where you could eat. "Don't give her a lot." I said to him before he could leave.

I hear him yell ok, as I turn to look at Carlos. Who sat there crying silently.

I hugged him. He crying into my shoulder As I felt tears of my own in the corner of my eyes. I hated to see any one of my close friends and family members crying.

"I gonna miss the times that we had as a group." Carlos mumbled.

All I could do was nod my head, For a invisible force had clogged my throat, making it hard for me to talk.

"I gonna miss playing hockey with just the 4 of us." Carlos shook with tears.

"Oh my god" Carlos broke out a harsh gasp"I'm even going miss him being overprotective of you." Carlos shook hard with tears. I rubbed his back to soothe him. I hated seeing him upset.

Carlos excused himself and got up to go to the bathroom.

I then stood up and slowly walked up to the one spot that made me feel life has ended.

I walked up to the coffin.

I slowly touched the cold coffin.

I looked at Kendall's lifeless body.

I felt more tears run down my face.

You looked so peaceful. With your blonde hair,combed neatly. The black tux your wearing reminded me of our time in LA...and our wedding.

Your face look colorless. Oh so colorless.

I felt a my heart break into a million pieces, unable to repair.

I felt lifeless. I felt as if the world has ended. I felt so alone. I felt as if I would pass out at any second.

And I stayed standing there. Crying the most I had cried in my life.

Nothing seemed to have mattered.

* * *

I held on to Nymph, surrounded by family and friends, as i watched the casket close. My heart seemed to stop again for the billionth time this past month.'No no no no no no no no' I screamed in my head as I sobbed into my mother's shoulder.

* * *

I felt lifeless as I watched you get buried. The sounds of your laughter and your voice telling me you loved me, are now all far away.


End file.
